Búsqueda por el Multiverso
by milly loca
Summary: Elluka (MA en la actualidad) recibe una nueva misión, encontrar una vez mas los contenedores del pecado, que una vez mas se han esparcido, pero ahora por diferentes mundos por orden de Michaela, el nuevo árbol del milenio, pero esta vez tendrá un par de manos extras, su hija Nemesis y Gammon Octo se ofrecen a ayudarle, como terminara esto para esas tres personas?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno espero que les guste esta historia, es mi primera vez que escribo un fic de esta saga que me gusta y espero que les guste.**

 **Y es uno de mis primeros Multicrossovers, y espero que me salga bien.**

 **Bien sin nada mas que decir, vamos a darle.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: La historia de la saga no es mía es de Mothy, y los animes y series usados aquí son de sus creadores.**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 1._**

 ** _La nueva misión de la hechicera inmortal_**

Era una fría noche cuando paso, todos en el teatro descansaban o hacían sus deberes, como lo hacían Gammon y Waiter, mas que nada Gammon ya que Waiter casi nunca hacia su trabajo pero igual ayudaba, ya habían terminado un nuevo juicio a un pobre desafortunado y la Muñeca Jueza como era de costumbre lo condeno a muerte, eso ya era típico y hasta tedioso de ver.

Pero esa noche los contenedores despiertos del pecado, sin razón aparente volvieron a caer dormidos tanto Gammon como MA y Nemesis vieron esto y cuando se disponían a resguardarlos para que nadie mas los obtuvieran, debido a que sin la Ama del cementerio el teatro esta desprotegido, pero cuando lo iban a hacer sin dejar rastro los contenedores desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

MA pidió ayuda a Gammon y a su hija Nemesis para emprender la búsqueda, Gammon acepto solo para salir del teatro y Nemesis por amor a su madre igual acepto ayudarla, y así los tres emprendieron un viaje al interior del bosque del mal para pedir ayuda a Michaela el nuevo árbol del milenio, cuando llegaron donde estaba el árbol, MA hizo su petición.

"Michaela, necesitamos tu ayuda" Le pidió mientras miraba al árbol.

En ese momento en el tronco del árbol apareció el rostro joven de una mujer tallado de la madera.

"Que necesitas?" Pregunto la voz de una mujer desde el árbol.

"Lo contenedores del pecado han desaparecido una vez mas, y necesitamos tu ayuda" Dijo la hechicera cruzada de brazos.

"Los pecados se han ido si, pero ya no están en Evillious" Respondió Michaela.

"Que dices?" Preguntaron los tres presentes ante el árbol.

"Que los contenedores del pecado, ya no se encuentran en Evillious" Volvió a decir con calma el árbol.

"Donde están entonces?" Pregunto Nemesis de forma algo curiosa.

"Se encuentran muy lejos de aquí, en diferentes mundo a los que tendrán que viajar para recuperarlos antes de que vuelvan a sumir al mundo en el pecado una vez mas" Les dijo mirando a los tres "Pero les advierto que el viaje sera aun mas largo y puede que hasta peligroso" Le advirtió.

"No importa, lo haremos" Dijeron los tres con determinación.

"Bien, MA, ya sabes tu misión, sera la mismo que el señor Eldho te asigno hace casi mil años atrás, pero tu peregrinaje como ya dije, será mas largo y puede que te encuentres con cosas que no haz visto antes" Le dijo el árbol mirando a la hechicera.

"Lo se y gracias por la advertencia Michaela, pero creo que sera divertido ir a otros mundos" Dijo la bruja HER sonriendo.

"Y nada de maldades" Le advirtió la dama árbol seria.

"Hay no me dejas divertirme" Se quejo MA cruzada de brazos.

Mientras Nemesis y Gammon miraban como MA y Michaela discutían por insignificancias.

"De verdad esa mujer es tu madre?" Le pregunto con duda el hombre a Nemesis.

"Si lo es, porque?" Respondió cruzada de brazos y seria, aunque dentro de ella sentía pena ajena por como podía ser su madre a veces.

"No por nada" Dijo ya dejando de lado la charla.

"Sigo sin entender, que fue lo que le vio a mi padre?" Comento Nemesis con duda.

"Porque lo preguntas?" La miro serio y con una ceja alzada.

"Mi padre era un idiota" Solo dijo eso y ya no dijo nada mas.

Una vez que MA termino de discutir con Michaela regreso con los otros dos que se habían alejado de ella y del árbol.

"Bueno chicos, ya se donde vamos a empezar" Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Donde?" Preguntaron los dos jóvenes.

"El primero que debemos encontrar es la lujuria..."Es interrumpida por sus acompañantes.

"No me sorprende" Dijeron al unísono, ya que gracias a las historias de Yukina Freesis y películas de MA se sabían la historia al derecho y al revés.

"No me interrumpan!" Exclamo algo molesta por la interrupción. "Bueno el pecado de la lujuria esta en un mundo llamado Remnant" Termino de decir.

"Vamos entonces" Dijo Gammon serio mirando a MA.

"Esperen, primero tenemos que ir a descansar" Dijo la hechicera bostezando.

"Y donde? El teatro esta muy lejos ya" Dijo Nemesis mirando a su madre.

"Donde pasaste la mitad de tu infancia, en la cabaña del bosque" Dijo tranquilamente la hechicera.

"Tu me dejaste ahí y nunca volviste" Dijo en tono de reproche la joven.

"Pero al menos fue ahí y no en medio del bosque" Dijo tranquila mientras caminaba.

Nemesis solo suspiro resignada y siguió a su madre, Gammon entendió que era mejor no meterse en esos asuntos de familia entre ellas dos y solo camino en silencio detrás de ambas mujeres.

Una vez que llegaron a una pequeña cabaña en el bosque MA se acercó a esta y sonrió un poco.

"Hogar dulde hogar" Sonrió un poco mientras abría la puerta de la misma.

"Habla por ti" Dijo con desagrado la joven peliverde.

"Hay Nemesis, no seas tan amargada hija" Abrió y entro a la casa.

"Si te abandonaran por casi toda tu infancia en un lugar como este, también reaccionarias así" Se quejó enojada por la actitud despreocupada de su madre.

Gammon entro y vio que era un lugar sencillo pero acogedor, tenia una pequeña cocina, un pequeño comedor y dos cuartos, uno de ellos era obvio que pertenecía a Nemesis y el otro a MA.

"Donde voy a dormir yo?" Pregunto al ver solo dos cuartos.

Las dos mujeres dejaron su discusión madre-hija y miraron a Gammon.

"Hay lo había olvidado, te puedes quedar con mi hija" Respondió despreocupada.

Nemesis la volteo a ver con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Que?! Ni de broma voy a compartir mi cuarto con alguien mas!" Exclamo enojada.

"Hija no seas tan egoísta, ya te pareces a tu padre" La miro seria.

"No menciones a ese idiota hijo de..." Es interrumpida por su madre.

"Nemesis, lenguaje" Dijo seria mientras se dirigía a la pequeña cocina para preparar algo para la cena.

"Que se vaya al carajo el lenguaje!" Estaba muy molesta, eso era obvio.

"Nemesis!" Exclamo volteándola a ver en modo de advertencia.

La joven peliverde solo soltó una exclamación de enojo y se fue a encerrar a su habitación azotando la puerta, MA solo suspiro cansada y volvió a lo que hacia. Gammon que había presenciado la discusión en silencio se acerco a ayudar a la hechicera como siempre lo hacia.

"Esta molesta, deja que se calme" Le dijo el jardinero en tono calmado.

"Lo se" Suspiro un poco "Creo que entre yo y Gallerian la hicimos así"

Gammon la volteo a ver sorprendido y con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Gallerian Marlon?" Pregunto para confirmar su sospecha.

"Si" Solo eso respondió y ya no dijo nada nas.

Gammon solo la miro de reojo y se pregunto como esa mujer tan hermosa pudo terminar con un patán como Marlon, decidió dejar sus interrogantes atrás y siguió ayudando a MA con lo que hacían.

Cuando terminaron de hacer algo de cenar con lo que habían tomado del teatro, todos se sentaron, aunque Nemesis salio obligada ya que su madre la persuadió de salir de su cuarto, una vez ya comidos todos se fueron a dormir Nemesis tuvo que compartir su cuarto y Gammon durmió en un viejo futon que tenían guardado.

Y así a la mañana siguiente se prepararían para su muy larga travesía por extrañas tierras, para buscar de nueva cuenta los contenedores del pecado.

* * *

 **Bien primer capitulo y espero que les guste, perdonen las faltas de ortografía de antemano.**

 **Y una cosa mas, esta historia ocurre mucho después de que Gallerian muere y Nemesis fue liberada y mucho antes de que Nemesis provoque la guerra en todo Evillious.**

 **Mas aparte quería darle mas protagonismo a estos tres personajes que siento que quedaron en un segundo plano, y me gustaría que Nemesis y MA tuvieran un momento de Madre-Hija.**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir me retiro.**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero les guste.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes usados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad todo es de sus propietarios.**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 2._**

 ** _La llegada a Remnant._**

Ya había amanecido y MA ya estaba despierta preparando el desayuno para ella, su hija y su compañero de trabajo, pero estos últimos aun no despertaban, por lo que MA se vio en la "penosa" necesidad de ir a despertarlos.

"Nemesis, Gammon arriba flojos!" Abrió la puerta y dos cojines impactaron en su cara.

"Calla maldita sea, deja dormir al prójimo!" Se quejo Gammon y volvió a dormir.

La cara de MA se torno seria y sin mas se acerco a ambos chicos lanzando al suelo a su hija.

"Levantense de un maldita vez!" Grito ya sin paciencia.

"Pero que mierda?!" Exclamo Nemesis parándose del suelo junto a Gammon "Que te pasa mamá?!" Era obvio que eso no le había hecho nada de gracia.

-Arriba ya esta el desayuno y espero verlos sentados en la mesa en una hora o si no les voy a dar un baño de agua fría a los dos-Se retiro como si nada.

Tanto Gammon como Nemesis se empezaron a cambiar sin molestarse el uno en el otro, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya estaban sentados tomando el desayuno con MA.

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar y preparar lo que fueran a llevar salieron de la casa y caminaron aun mas adentro del bosque.

-¿Ahora a donde vamos?-Pregunto Gammon mirando a todos lados no reconociendo del todo el lugar donde se encontraban.

-A un lugar que nos ayudara a viajar por esos mundos sin retardo-Dijo MA caminando bosque adentro.

Decidieron no seguir preguntando, y siguieron caminando un rato mas, Gammon y Nemesis miraban a su alrededor alertas de lo que pudiera ocurrir, cuando en ese momento vieron que MA se detuvo en seco de su caminata, ambos la miraron algo confusos.

-¿Sucede algo madre?-Le pregunto Nemesis.

MA solo levanto una mano indicando que guardara silencio a lo que Nemesis como buena hija obedeció, en ese momento, la hechicera empezó a recitar un conjuro y y frente a ellos apareció algo parecido a un portal.

-Bueno, no pierdan el tiempo, hora de irnos-Dijo con una sonrisa MA mientras entraba al portal, Gammon y Nemesis no tardaron en seguirla.

Al momento en que entraron sintieron que todo a su alrededor se desvanecía que los arboles del bosque del mal ya no estaban y que todo era diferente a su hogar.

Al poco tiempo ya no estaban en el bosque de Evillious.

 **En Remnant**

Un grupo de cuatro amigas caminaba tranquilamente mientras pensaban en los recientes acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en su hogar, ya que de repente y de la nada, todas las mujeres de Remnant estaban desapareciendo cosa que tenia a todo el mundo muy confundido y causando pánico en las damas de la ciudad.

Una de ellas mas que nada temia por su hermana mayor, y esa era Weiss, ya que su hermana Winter era una de las desaparecidas.

-Tranquila, se que ella estará bien-Dijo una pelirroja de nombre Ruby.

-Cierto por lo que nos haz contado, tu hermana es alguien fuerte y sabrá cuidarse sola-Dijo Yang, quien era la media hermana de Ruby.

-No olviden que no es la única desaparecida-Dijo Blake de forma seria.

-Cierto, también esta la maestra Glynda-Comento Ruby en modo pensador.

-La verdad no lo entiendo-Dijo ahora Wiess, sus compañeras la voltearon a ver-¿Porque solo a las mujeres?-Interrogo ahora mirando a sus compañeras.

Las cuatro se quedaron pensando hasta que escucharon algo por donde estaban paseando, por lo que fueron a ver de que se trataba y si era alguien en problemas o un Grimm causando problemas a alguien.

Al llegar al lugar donde escucharon el ruido, vieron a un trió de personas que nunca habían visto en sus vidas, en su opinión vestían raro pero no dijeron nada, notaron que estaban hablando y se acercaron un poco mas para escuchar.

-Para la otra avisa que es movido el viaje-Se quejo el único hombre del grupo-Siento que se me revolvió el estomago y creo que vomitare.

-Hay que llorón eres Gammon, deberías aprender de Nemesis, ella no se mareo ¿Cierto Nemesis?-Volteo y vio a su hija devolviendo lo que desayuno-En serio no aguantan nada.

-Cállate-Dijeron ambos jóvenes irritados por la sacudido violenta que sintieron.

El cuarteto de chicas escuchaba como discutían con mas detenimiento, notando que hablaban de una espada, un pecado y otras cosas no entendieron del todo, cuando notaron que ese trió se estaba alejando decidieron seguirlos.

-¿Quienes serán ellos?-Pregunto Yang mirando desde la distancia como el grupo de tres personas se alejaba.

-Ni idea, pero algo me dice que tienen algo que ver con las desapariciones de mujeres-Dijo Blake con algo de desconfianza-Oh por lo menos saben que lo ocasiona.

Nuestro grupo de protagonistas iba avanzando cuando en ese momento apareció frente ellos un Grimm en forma de lobo, los tres se pusieron en pose de defensa y miraron curiosos a la criatura.

-Así que a esto se refería Michaela con "cosas que nunca han visto"-Dijo Gammon mientras esquivaba a la criatura.

Nemesis desenfundo su arma y se lanzo contra la criatura disparando, mientras Gammon saco una espada e igual se lanzo contra el Grimm, MA por su parte junto energía en sus manos y la lanzo contra el Grimm.

Las chicas miraban como luchaban algo curiosas por su modo de pelear, mas que nada miraban a MA con cierto interés.

-¿Que clase de semblanza es esa?-Pregunto Ruby fascinada por lo que miraba.

-No lo se, pero se nota que son fuertes-Comento Weiss mientras miraba.

En ese momento, otros Grimm lobos aparecieron rodeando a los tres jóvenes.

-Hay que ayudarlos-Dijo Ruby dispuesta a salir a pelear, pero fue detenida.

-Espero Ruby, aun no sabemos quienes son, ¿que te garantiza que no te van a atacar cuando salgas?-Cuestiono Weiss.

-Weiss, si no hacemos algo puede que los maten-Dijo algo preocupada por esas tres personas.

Las otras dos miraban como sus dos compañeras discutían y no fue hasta que un grito las saco a las cuatro de sus mundos.

-¡Nemesis!-Grito MA ya que su hija fue atacada por uno de los Grimm lanzandola contra un árbol.

Cuando la criatura iba a acabar con la chica, Gammon se interpuso con su espada entre la garra del Grimm y ellos, le dio una patada a la alejo de ellos, tomo a Nemesis en brazos y la llevo junto a MA que la atendió, mientras Gammon se preparaba para protegerlas, cuando en ese momento se escucharon disparos y miraron a cuatro chicas armadas y listas para el ataque.

-¿Quienes serán esas?-Pregunto el jardinero curioso.

-Que importa, nos ayudaran-Dijo MA con una suave sonrisa.

Ruby y sus compañeras derrotaron a los Grimm y se dirigieron a los tres extraños, Gammon se puso frente a sus compañeras listo para desenfundar su espada de ser necesario.

-Gammon déjalas-Ordeno MA y el pelimorado obedeció.

-¿Quienes son?-Pregunto Weiss curiosa.

-Yo me llamo Elluka-Se presento y Gammon la volteo a ver mientras cargaba a Nemesis en brazos-Y ellos son mis amigos Nemesis y Gammon.

El joven solo hizo un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Pues mucho gusto a los tres, mi nombre es Ruby Rose-Se presento la pelirroja sonriendo.

-Yo me llamo Weiss Schnee-Se presento la joven peliblanca.

-Yo soy Blake Belladonna-Se presento la chica pelinegra.

-Y yo me llamo Yang Xiao Long-Sonrió una chica de cabello dorado.

-Mucho gusto a las cuatro-Dijeron MA y Gammon al mismo tiempo.

Después de eso, llevaron a los tres hasta Beacon donde se presentaron ante Ozpin.

-Bueno ustedes no son de aquí ¿cierto?-Pregunto el hombre con su inseparable taza de café en la mano.

-No la verdad-Dijo Nemesis que ya estaba recuperada y con una venda en la cabeza.

-¿Cuales son sus nombres?-Volvió a preguntar sorbiendo un poco de café.

-Elluka Clockworker-Se presento MA con una suave sonrisa, tanto Nemesis y Gammon la vieron y miraron al frente.

-Nemesis Sodou-Respondió de brazos cruzados.

-Gammon Octo-Se limito a decir serio el único hombre del trió.

Ozpin los observo un momento y luego bebió de su café una vez mas, ante la mirada expectante de MA, la mirada seria e indiferente de Gammon y la exasperada de Nemesis.

-¿Nos va a decir que quiere de nosotros?-Le pregunto la peli verde algo irritada de tanto silencio.

-Claro tomen asiento por favor-Pidió Ozpin y los tres lo obedecieron-Veran quiero que ustedes tres estén en la academia Beacon-Les dijo.

Los tres protagonistas se miraron el uno al otro.

-¿Como por que?-Le pregunto Gammon interesado.

-Bueno Ruby me contó su talento en el campo de batalla y quiero que ustedes en mi academia-Respondió para llevarse su taza a la boca.

Los tres se miraron el uno al otro y luego a Ozpin que esperaba su respuesta.

-¿Lo podemos pensar?-Pregunto MA al director de la academia.

-Claro, pero antes quiero saber una cosa mas-Los miro un momento y luego volvió a hablar-¿De donde vienen ustedes?

-De Evillious-Dijeron al mismo tiempo y sin rodeos.

Ozpin los miro confundido y ellos entendieron la duda.

-Queda muy pero que muy lejos de este lugar-Dijo Gammon aun cruzado de brazos.

-Bueno, ¿y tienen alguna idea de que porque las mujeres desaparecen?-Pregunto intentando encontrar algo que los guiara al responsable.

Esa pregunta capto la atención del trió que lo volteo a ver casi de inmediato.

-No, pero para eso estamos aquí-Dijo MA-Bueno mas o menos.

-Ya veo, ya pueden retirarse Glynda...-Se detuvo en seco y agacho la mirada-Perdón Ruby los guiara a su habitación.

Los tres entendieron que esa mujer era una de las damas desaparecidas, pero no quisieron preguntar aunque de todos modos debían hacerlo para averiguar el paradero o al responsable de estas desapariciones. Los tres iban a salir cuando escucharon que Ozpin los llamo una vez mas.

"Y una cosa mas" Dijo antes de que salieran.

"Que cosa?" Pregunto Gammon ya que noto a Nemesis ya algo impaciente.

-Necesitaran un miembro mas para que sean un equipo completo-Dijo mientras tomaba de su café-Ahora si, pueden irse.

Los tres salieron y miraron a Ruby ya esperándolos fuera, la chica estaba sonriendo con cierta simpatía hacia los nuevos.

-Siganme ya tenemos una habitación para ustedes-Dijo sin quitar la sonrisa y camino.

Los otros tres solo la siguieron sin hablar y mirando todo a su alrededor, todo era silencio hasta que Ruby lo rompió.

-¿Y que tipo de semblanza tienen?-Pregunto interesada.

Los otros tres la vieron confundidos, no tenían ni la mas mínima idea que que era la semblanza.

-¿Que cosa?-Preguntaron los tres a la vez.

-Si la habilidad especial que cada uno de nosotros tenemos, se llama semblanza-Explico un poco y mira a MA-¿Cual es la tuya? la vi en acción hoy pero no se me hace conocida.

Nemesis se acerco a su madre para susurrarle algo que solo ella y Gammon pudieron escuchar.

-Creo que se refiere a tu magia-Susurro a sus compañeros.

-Sera mejor seguirle la corriente-Susurro Gammon y las otras dos solo asintieron.

-Puedo conjurar tormentas de viento-Dijo simplemente la peli negra encogiendo los hombros.

-Que interesante-Miro a Gammon-¿Y tu?

-Veo el futuro y el pasado en mis sueños-Solo se limito a decir como si nada.

-Genial-Miro a Nemesis.

-Soy inmortal hasta cierto punto-Dijo como si nada.

Ruby se impresiono mucho ante lo que dijo la chica peli verde, una vez que llegaron al cuarto donde se quedarían, los tres entraron y sin mas Ruby se despidió de ellos y se fue, una vez ya solos, los tres empezaron a preguntarse quien seria el ultimo integrante del equipo.

-Tranquilos, tengo una idea-Dijo la hechicera y saco un espejo de mano.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?-Pregunto Gammon curioso.

-Michaela me lo dio, dijo que podíamos contactarla con esto si necesitábamos algo-Dijo simplemente.

MA dijo unas palabras en un idioma extraño y aparecio la imagen de una joven de cabellos verde atado en dos coletas.

"Ocurre algo MA?" Le pregunto el espíritu con calma.

"Necesito a alguien mas para ayudar en esto" Dijo la hechicera con seriedad.

La joven pareció meditarlo un momento y luego les hablo.

"De acuerdo, ya se quien es el indicado para ayudar en su misión, pero llegara mañana" Les dijo tranquilamente.

"Oh por todos los cielos!" Exclamó irritada Nemesis.

"Esta bien Nemesis, lo esperaremos" Hablo Gammon.

"Gracias amiga" Se despidió y la imagen de Michaela se desvaneció "Bien por el momento hay que descansar, ya mañana llegara nuestro refuerzo"

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en dormir un poco, después de todo esa sacudida de cuando llegaron a parte de la pequeña pelea que tuvieron con aquellas bestias los habían cansado, pero mañana seria otro día.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes no son míos solo la trama, todo lo demás a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 3._**

 ** _La llegada del Dios de la Muerte._**

Ya había amanecido y era un día normal por así decirlo ya que casi en cuanto salia el sol en la habitación de una hechicera eterna, un general maldito y una chica malhumorada, pero bueno a lo que nos interesa, a esa hora estaban los tres aun durmiendo cuando escucharon como alguien golpeaba su puerta de forma esquizofrenia haciendo que los tres despertaran de forma sobre saltada.

-¡¿Que carajos?!-Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Gammon y Nemesis.

-¡Lenguaje!-Les regaño Ma.

-Te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora, que se vaya al carajo en lenguaje-Le dijo un poco mas tranquila la peli verde.

Ma solo suspiro y sin mas fue a ver aun un poco adormilada quien tocaba de esa manera la puerta de su cuarto, cuando la abrió vio a Rubí sonriendo un poco.

-Hola Rubí-Saludo para después soltar un bostezo.

-Hola Elluka, ¿Ya están despiertos?-Pregunto mirando a los otros dos que estaban mas dormidos que despiertos igual que la maga.

-Algo así-Dijo tratando de despertarse-¿Que paso? ¿Porque tocas de esa forma la puerta?

-Si, ¿Eres esquizofrenia o algo?-Se quejo Nemesis acercándose a Ma para regañar a la joven.

-Me disculpo por eso-Dijo un poco apenada-Pero volvió a pasar.

-¿Que cosa volvió a pasar?-Esta vez fue Gammon el que pregunto.

-Otra chica desapareció-Dijo cambiando su buen humor por una creciente preocupación-Se llama Velvet y es una amiga nuestra.

Eso logro despertar a los tres y entonces recordaron porque estaban ahí, luego de decir a Rubí que no se preocupara los tres se quedaron solos en su nuevo cuarto, pensando en algo.

-Llamare a Michaela para ver si nuestro refuerzo ya esta aquí-Dijo en tono un poco serio la maga sacando el espejo y pronunciando el encantamiento-Michaela creo que ya sabes a que te llamo.

-Si lo se, y no te preocupes, el llegara en un momento, aparecerá en frente a la fuente donde se están quedando-Les dijo de forma tranquila.

-Gracias-Y después la imagen de la joven se desvaneció-Bueno chicos llegara en poco tiempo, hay que ir a recibirlo.

Y los tres se prepararon para salir de su cuarto tranquilamente.

 ** _En otro lugar._**

Un hombre estaba rodeado de chicas hermosas pero la que a el le interesaba estaba siempre a su lado, una bella muchacha de cabellos bicolor muy hermosa que al parecer nunca se le despegaba.

-Bueno parece que ahora tienes un harem completo-Hablo la voz de un hombre que estaba a lado del joven, este lo volteo a ver-Y tu pequeña compañera es muy bella, Roman.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla Sateriajis-Dijo de forma de advertencia.

-Ya lo se, esta es tuya y nadie la puede tocar-Miro a las demás jóvenes-Pero eso no impide que me divierta con alguna de ellas ¿Cierto?

-Haz lo que quieras-Dijo sin mucho interés y Duke de la Lujuria fue donde estaban las damas para seducir a algunas e irse a otro lado con ellas.

Roman solo volteo a ver a Neo y se fueron de ahí para no tener que escuchar el ruido que harían las muchachas con el Duke Venomania.

 ** _De regreso con nuestros protagonistas._**

Una vez que ya habían desayunado en la cafetería y que conocieran a mas amigos, fueron a esperar a su refuerzo en la fuente fuera del edificio, ya llevaban como una media hora en ese lugar y Nemesis estaba a poco de estallar en insultos y demás cuando apareció.

-¡¿Tu?!-Exclamaron sorprendidos los tres ya que nunca se esperaron que Michaela enviara a ese individuo.

-Hola de nuevo bruja-Dijo con cierto desdén hacia Ma, la cual ya estaba a poco de irse contra el pero fue detenida por Gammon, luego el individuo miro a Nemesis y sonrió con cierta cortesía-Mucho gusto volver a verte octava.

-Lo mismo digo Sexto-Le devolvió el saludo con una leve sonrisa-¿Que haces tu aquí?

-Nada mi lindo hermanito me envió a ayudarles-Comento con un gesto de juego hacia Michaela-Mas aparte no dejare que esa-Señalo a Ma con el ceño un poco fruncido-Toque a mi ama.

-Mejor vete a besarte debajo de un árbol con el mastodonte de Eater-Le dijo de forma burlona la bruja provocando el enfado de Lich.

-¡Cállate y no insultes a Eater!-Le grito molesto.

-¡Se quieren, se gustan, se aman!-Lo empezó a molestar la maga con gracia.

Mientras ellos dos peleaban y se decían hasta de lo que se iban a morir, Gammon y Nemesis los miraban de lejos la palea ente ambos.

-A veces pienso que yo soy la madre en vez de ella-Dijo con pena ajena a su madre discutir con Lich.

 ** _Después_** _ **de un rato de discusión.**_

Todo ya estaba en orden y Nemesis junto a Gammon lograron apartar a Ma de Lich ya que este le dijo algo ofensivo referente a su "relación" con el fallecido juez Gallerian Marlon, todos fueron a encontrarse con sus nuevos amigos y a presentar al nuevo integrante de su equipo.

Cuando llegaron donde Rubi y sus amigos estos se quedaron viendo raro a Lich.

-¿Quien es el?-Pregunto Nora curiosa.

-Un placer conocerlos a todos-Saludo amable y educadamente a los presentes-Mi nombre es Lich Arklow-Se presento de la forma mas educada posible.

-Pero a mi me gusta decirle pajarraco irritante-Dijo en forma de burla Ma.

-Y yo me refiero a ella como Bruja loca-Dijo del modo mas tranquilo que pudo ya que eso lo irrito un poco.

La hechicera lo miro con ganas de matarlo pero se contuvo para no dar una mala impresión, después de que se presentaran tuvieron que ir con Ozpin para decirle que su equipo ya estaba completo, al llegar el hombre con su inseparable tasa de café miro al recién llegado.

-¿Este es su nuevo compañero?-Les pregunto viendo al chico frente a el.

-Lich Arklow, un placer señor-Se inclino un poco como cortesía sin dejar de sonreír.

-Lich, quita esa sonrisa lo perturbas-Dijo la maga de brazos cruzados.

-Tu no me das ordenes-Comento de forma tranquila.

-Bueno, bienvenido a Beacon-Dijo sonriendo un poco al recién llegado.

-Gracias señor-Agradeció sonriendo con su forma tan particular.

Una vez que hablaron de algunas cosas y demás los cuatro se fueron a su habitación.

 _ **En la habitación de los protagonistas.**_

-De tantos que hay ¿Tenia que ser el?-Ma estaba con el espejo en mano quejándose con Michaela.

-Es mi hombre de confianza, aparte de que no paraba de rogar-Dijo de forma tranquila la dama árbol.

Lich se sonrojo un poco mirando de forma inquisidora al reflejo de su hermano, ahora hermana.

-No tenias que decir eso Michael-Se quejo cruzado de brazos-Por cierto, ¿Como esta Eater?

-Tranquilo hermanito, tu novio esta bien-Dijo en son de juego hacia su hermano mayor haciendo que frunciera ligeramente el ceño y se sonrojara un poco.

-No te contesto como te mereces porque ahora estas en el cuerpo de una dama y es de mala educación decirle cosas poco dignas a una mujer-Dijo cruzado de brazos y viendo a otro lado.

Nemesis y Gammon solo aguantaron la risa al ver a Lich con una evidente sonrojo que no pudo disimular por su piel en extremo pálida.

Después de hablar un poco mas con Michaela y pedir un poco mas de información de la misión que no fue mucha, Ma corto la comunicación y miro a los demás.

-¿Y bien?-Le pregunto Gammon curioso.

-Solo me dijo que el contenedor esta lejos pero que no ha salido del lugar donde estamos-Dijo dando un suspiro.

-Yo esperaba algo mejor que eso-Se quejo Nemesis dejándose caer en su cama.

-Bueno a dormir, que mañana iniciaremos nuestra búsqueda del contenedor y las damas desaparecidas-Dijo Ma mientras subía a su litera

Los demás le hicieron caso y se fueron a sus respectivas camas para poder dormir ya que al día siguiente iniciaría el verdadero reto.


End file.
